This is What Hurts the Most
by Truth'sDiary
Summary: Sam thought what hurts the most was being so close to him and having so much to say, but watching him walk away, never knowing what could have been and not seeing that loving him was what he was trying to do.


**A.N little oneshot that I wrote, I don't own Transformers. Story based off of the song 'What Hurts The Most' by Rascal Flats or the cover by Cascada.**

**When Sam sings it be like this **"bbegfdsvgfdg" **but when the song is just be it self and he's not singing it will be like this **_gdfgergfdv._

* * *

Sam looked out at the base where the auto-bot's were celarbrating the newly revived Jazz, and Arcee, but Sam wasn't in the mood. After saving the world twice and dying in Egypt, then getting dumped, then disowned when he told his parents he was moving to the NEST base, and that he was in love with other.

Sam walked outside in the rain, he couldn't help falling in love with him. He had died trying to save his life and in the end he had. The All Spark now kept him alive, but at what cost?

Sam knew he was crying as he thought about telling the bot and every time he was rejected. Sam could take it, but if he ever really said it would the bot love him back?

It was so painful watching him die, it felt like a part of him was gone. Optimus Prime, the Auto-Bot he had sadly fallen for.

Sam slid down the walls of the building thinking about the song he had heard after getting back to the base.

Sam whispered the lyrics as the rain came down harder "What hurts the most, was being so close and having so much to say and watching you walk away and never knowing what could have been and not seeing that loving you  
is what I was tryin' to do."

They fit so perfectly, he and Optimus would never be able to be togther, but he could try and believe what could of been. Sam started to sing quietly the song again as his tears mixed into the rain.

"It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go, but I'm doin' it, it's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone still harder getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret, but I know if I could do it over I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart, that I left unspoken."

Sam bearly could keep his voice from shaking as he heard the laughter of the rest of the bots, they were so happy and he just couldn't be that, he knew that he should be able to be happy, but the thought of all the secerts none of them knew, and hopefuly never would find out.

_What hurts the most_  
_Is being so close_  
_And having so much to say_  
_And watching you walk away_  
_And never knowing_  
_What could have been_  
_And not seeing that loving you_  
_Is what I was trying to do_

"Sam?" I deep voice asked and Sam looked up from where he sat to see his crush. Optimus looked at him sadly before asking "Are you alright Sam, are you hurt somewhere?" his concern hurt Sam, who nodded 'yes'.

His chest hurt so much now it felt like it was burning him, and not even the cool rain was fixing it. "Sam, Ratchets comming just breath Sam" Optimus picked up the young boy in his hands, sacared at how the boy keept shaking as he bawled.

_What hurts the most_  
_Is being so close_  
_And having so much to say_  
_And watching you walk away_  
_And never knowing_  
_What could have been_  
_And not seeing that loving you_  
_Is what I was trying to do_

"O-o-optimus" Sam stuttered from the cold or his crying, Optimus didn't know, as Ratchet took Sam from his hands they both moved quickly to the medical ward.

Ratchet quickly wrapped the frezzing boy in blankets and scaned him, his heart rate dropping. Sam's heart was only beating from the power of the All Spark, which was dying, from a bond, Sam belived unaccible.

The bot's left the room after Ratchet placed a hand on Optimus's shoulder, Ratchet knew about the broken bond, that the two had.

_Not seeing that loving you_  
_That's what I was trying to do _

Optimus walked over to the broken boy whose spark twined heart longed for him.

"Sam" his voice firm as he turned quickly into his alt-form, then a holo-form so he could easliy cup the boy's face.

The two looked at eachother, love in there eyes as both leaned in to seal something both thought could never happen.

They thought they loved something eles.

* * *

**A.N first a HTTYD angst fic and know this what the hell is wrong with me!?**


End file.
